


Aaron

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: OC Biographies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Profiles, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener





	Aaron

"You can't help me. This is my mess and my mess only."  
\- Aaron [When offered help to get out of her past messes] 

General Information

Name: Aaron [N/A] [N/A]  
Pronunciation: [Air - Rin]  
Gender: Female

Birth Name: Arianna Marie Wyiser  
Birth Date: July 19th, 19--  
Birth Place: Senoia, Georgia  
First Word(s): "Bubba" 

Death Date: [N/A]  
Death Place: [N/A]  
Manner of Death: [N/A]  
Last Words: [N/A]

Dominant Hand: Right  
Astrological Sign:  
Catchphrase:  
Handwriting: Half cursive, Half print 

Appearance

Height: 5'5  
Weight: 113 lbs  
Species: Human  
Race: Caucasian/White  
Blood Type: A+

Skin Color: Medium Tan [Average Sun exposure]  
Birthmarks: Lower Middle Back, Right Cheek 

Hair Color: Blonde  
Hair Length: Shoulder to Mid-Back  
Hair Type: Straight  
Widow's Peak: No  
Ear Shape: Average/Round  
Eye Color: Blue-Green  
Eye Type: Round/Circular  
Eyebrows: Light  
Teeth: Straight, Slight over bite, Chipped right back tooth 

Hat Size:  
Shirt Size: M to L [Depending Graphic/Fabric]  
Waist Size:  
Shoe Size: 

Alternative Appearances: 

Health and Image

Diet: Mostly Junk food  
Running Speed: Medium pace  
Posture: Slouches majority of the time  
Reflexes: Average

Allergies: Pollen [Slight if average, Worse if more pollen] ; Dust [Can tolerate adequate amount, has a sneezing fit with watery and puffy eyes if there is too much in one room]

Wardrobe: Tank top, Jeans, Converse  
Accessories: Friendship bracelet [Formerly]  
Piercings: Ear, Nose,  
Hygiene: Showers every other night [Hair] , Showers every night [Body] ; Brushes teeth twice daily, Puts on Deodorant twice daily  
Makeup: None  
Perfume / Cologne: Occasional  
Scent: "Phoenix" Axe  
Scars: Upper right arm , Both knees 

Habits: Biting her nails, Sleeping in too late/Staying up too late,

Social

Mother:  
Father:  
Guardians:  
Siblings:  
Children:  
Close Relatives:  
Distant Relatives:  
Ancestors: 

Best Friend:  
Close Friends:  
Confidantes:  
Friends:  
Allies:  
Acquaintances:  
Followers:  
Subordinates:  
Rivals:  
Enemies: 

Reactions

Angry:  
Anxious:  
Conflicted:  
Criticized:  
Depressed:  
Embarrassed:  
Excited:  
Frightened:  
Guilty:  
Happy:  
Mistaken:  
Nervous:  
Offended:  
Praised:  
Rejected:  
Sad:  
Stressed:  
Thoughtful: 

Biography

Infancy (0-3): 

Childhood (4-12): 

Adolescence (13-19): 

Adulthood (20-54): 

Seniority (55+): 


End file.
